Pirates
by keli72
Summary: Act III, scene I of Romeo and Juliet. Written as if the characters were pirates.


This is a school project that a friend and I had to do. Take a scene from Romeo and Juliet, and put it in a different time period. We chose the time of the pirates.

Disclaimer: I do not own Romeo and Juliet, but You There is MY character.

* * *

**Mercutio:** Good grief man, if the sun doesn't quit that blasted shining, I fear I will get a touch of the cabin fever!

**Benvolio:** Aye, even more than ye already gots?

**Mercutio:** (Mercutio pushes Benvolio out of the shade) Then I reckon that I be needing the shade more than you.

**Benvolio:** I guess that be true, besides I need a bit of a tan to keep the ladies coming.

**Mercutio:** And by ladies, you mean your ma, right?

**Benvolio:** Ah, cut it out you scallywag! At least I don't go 'bout daydreaming about another man's woman!

**Mercutio:** If only I could have caught Juliet's eye instead of that simpleton Romeo. Speak of the devil, where is the lad now?

(Enter Romeo)

**Romeo:** Did I hear one of you speaking about my Juliet?

**Mercutio:** Aye, as a matter of fact, we were. But I wager you three pieces of gold that she'll be mine in a fortnight!

**Romeo:** And what makes you so sure of yourself?

(Mercutio points out to sea, at the now visible pirate ship, the _Capulet_)

**Mercutio:** That be me reason.

**Benvolio:** Best you go down below, Romeo, we all now they be coming to fetch you.

**Mercutio:** Let them come!

**Benvolio:** (Hits Mercutio upside the head) You foolish simpleton! The only place you be takin' on a slew of angry Capulets be in your dreams!

**Romeo:** Should I be getting the captain?

**Mercutio:** Too late for that, look! (Points to the _Capulet_, Tybalt is standing on the deck, with his sword drawn)

**Tybalt:** Aye, well if it isn't the _Montague_?

**Benvolio:** What be your business coming alongside our ship uninvited?

**Mercutio:** And unwanted, if I may add.

**Tybalt:** So you don't know my purpose for being here?

**Mercutio:** To invite us to your next tea party?

(Tybalt gets angry and grabs a rope, preparing to swing across to the _Montague_)

**Romeo:** I don't believe that was your wisest choice of words.

**Benvolio:** I hope you polished your swords gents, for there will be a great duel this day. (Benvolio draws his sword)

**Mercutio:** Ah, and I just got the shade.

**Romeo:** Forget that. What transgression have I caused you, Tybalt, for you to hate me so?

**Tybalt:** (Swings on a rope, landing on the deck of the _Montague_) You well know what you have done to me, and also to my sister. (Turns away from Romeo, and faces Mercutioand Benvolio) A word with one of you?

**Mercutio:** I would rather you draw your sword.

**Tybalt:** In due time, but first, I have a proposition for you both, methinks you will find it… tempting.

**Benvolio:** What kind of offer do you be thinking of?

**Tybalt:** I didn't come here to fight either of you, it be Romeo I am after. I be willing to give you a substantial amount to insure that I leave here alive and breathing. What say you?

**Mercutio:** How is much is a substantial amount?

(Benvolio throws his hand over Mercutio's mouth)

**Benvolio:** We ain't be given up Romeo to the likes of you.

**Tybalt:** I be offering fifty-thousand gold pieces.

**Mercutio:** Do you mean fifty-thousand each, or do we have to share, 'cause in that case…(Benvolio tightens his grip on Mercutio)

**Benvolio**: Once again, we will never give up Romeo.

**Romeo:** 'Scuse me sirs, but I be thinkin' that I'm to have a say if I'm to be sold.

**Tybalt:** Silence boy! You have no say in this! (Turns back to Mercutio and Benvolio) Well?

**Mercutio:** It is tempting, but not tempting enough! (Holds his sword up)

**Romeo:** (Steps in front of Mercutio and puts his arms out to block his path, his back to Tybalt) I can't let you do this!

**Tybalt:** (Lunges forward and stabs Clay under Gabe's arm, then brings the sword around and puts it to Romeo's neck) Thanks for making that easy.

**Benvolio**: I will not let you take him!

**Tybalt:** Just try and stop me. Give my regards to your friend. (Points to Mercutio. Grabs Romeo, drags him to the rope, grabs rope and swings over)

**Benvolio:** What about my money!

(On the ship _Capulet_)

**Tybalt:** Now, we finish this!

**Romeo:** But it wouldn't be fair, I have no sword!

**Tybalt:** Fine, have it your way. You there, bring me your sword!

**You There:** Yes sir, right away. (Unsheathes his sword and hands it to Romeo, who takes it hesitantly)

**Tybalt**: Are you happy now?

**Romeo:** Yes, I am quite content. Considering the fact that you just murdered on of my dearest friends and are holding me hostage.

**Tybalt:** Enough of this, now we fight!'

(Romeo and Tybalt fight for a few minutes. In the end, Romeo stabs through Tybalt's gut)

**Romeo:** Now we are finished. (Pulls sword from Tybalt's stomach)

(Captain Prince enters. Clearly angry at the disturbance. He notices Tybalt's body and Romeo holding the sword)

**Captain Prince:** You There! What has taken place upon my ship?

**You There:** There was a great fight…

**Captain Prince**: I can see there was a fight, what I want to know is, who killed Tybalt?

**You There:** (Points to Romeo) It was he, he killed Tybalt!

**Captain Prince:** Is that true boy? Are you responsible for the death of my first mate?

**Romeo:** Aye, but not of me own choosing.

**Captain Prince:** Do you know what the punishment for killing man on my ship is?

**You There:** It's death!

**Captain Prince:** Silence! But yes, the price is death.

**Romeo:** But sir, I have much to live for, a young and beautiful bride!

**Captain Prince:** Well, that does change things a bit. You There, what do you suggest?

**You There:** I suggest… we feed him to the sharks!

**Captain Prince:** (Rubs his temples) No son, we just decided that we weren't going to kill him.

**You There:** Uh, well, we could keep him in the hold, and ditch him on the next deserted island we come across.

**Captain Prince:** I agree. Take him down.

**Romeo:** I reckon that be fair. Thank you Captain.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
